


[Podfic] Chaff that the Wind Blows Away

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baby Watson, Divorce, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Chaff that the Wind Blows Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chaff that the Wind Blows Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811233) by [holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/pseuds/holyfant). 



> **Author's Notes:** Written for lealila in the Sherlock_remix challenge. This is a remix of their lovely story "all over the street". Love and thanks to pasiphile for the beta.
> 
> Title from Psalm 1:4 -
> 
> "Not so the wicked! They are like chaff that the wind blows away."

**Author's Note:**

> ** Podficcer's Notes: **
> 
> **Length:** 18:38  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sherlock-chaff.mp3) (17.1 MB)
> 
> Please right click and "Save As". Many, many thanks to [endeni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni) for the podcover! :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Chaff that the Wind Blows Away" Podcover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670932) by [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni)




End file.
